Why Sex In The Office Is a Bad Idea
by Babypeace writter
Summary: Let's just leave it at bad ideas.


Hello again… I dropped off the face of the earth for a while so don't mind me. Found this story kicking around on the computer and figured I'd post it as is. I might try to finish it but I doubt it.

Anyways as always I do not own any of the characters or the anime. (My personal dream maybe.) I don't make any money I do this for love… LOVE ME! That I think covers it.

Thank you very much and enjoy.

Why Sex In The Office Is a Bad Idea

Watari frowned as he headed down the hall, he hadn't seen his lover for more than ten minutes in the last week. Tatsumi had been completely wrapped up in his work and the fight that they had had two days ago only cause Tatsumi to completely avoid leaving his office. Now Watari had had enough. He looked up and down the hall to insure that no one was coming before slipping into his lover's office and locking the door behind him.

Tatsumi looked up annoyed at the interruption while working on his delicate calculations. His mood turned sour when he noticed his lover standing by the entrance of his office grinning at him. "Watari-san there's no more money for whatever it is that you're working on now. So if you'll excuse me I'm very busy today."

Watari's grin grew. Tatsumi suppressed a shudder at that particular grin being directed at him. That grin usually meant that you had become the volunteer in one of Watari's renown office experiments. "I don't need any more money for this particular project Seiichiro-san." Watari continued to grin as he perched himself on the edge of Tatsumi's desk. He had to suppress the laughter that bubbled up in him at the look that his lover was currently giving him, almost as if he was expecting something to explode in his face. He leaned closer to Tatsumi letting his breath ghost over Tatsumi lips as he spoke. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I was for fighting with you when you were so obviously stressed." He emphasised the last two words before connecting his lips with Tatsumi's. "Perhaps there is something I can do to help you with that little problem?" Watari pulled back pouting when Tatsumi didn't respond to the kiss. "Didn't you miss me Seiichiro?" Watari leaned forward and started to suck on Tatsumi's ear.

Tatsumi moaned deeply as a sensitive spot was hit. His hands began to moved to Watari's hips pulling Watari down into his lap. " Of course I missed you Taka.": Watari's grin returned as Tatsumi started to place kisses down his neck, than suddenly pulled away. "We can't." Watari grin widened as he followed Tatsumi's gaze to the door.

Watari placed another kiss on Tatsumi's lips. "I locked the door, and everyone's been avoiding your office the last two days. We're not going to get disturbed." Watari's hands moved to Tatsumi's shoulders and began to push his suit jacket off. He slipped his hands under Tatsumi's shirt to run over his chest while kissing and licking down his throat. "Nobody's going to interrupt us."

Tatsumi grinned at Watari, the knowledge that the entire office had been avoiding him was amusing. He briefly wondered if he was that bad before Watari removed his jacket and shirt quickly taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Tatsumi moaned again resettling his hands on Watari's hips. "Still shouldn't be…" Tatsumi moaned as Watari moved to his other nipple. He quickly began to pull Watari's lab coat off. "…doing this in the office." Watari grinned as Tatsumi began to remove the rest of his cloths knowing that he was not really serious about stopping what they were doing. Tatsumi pushed everything of his desk to the floor and laid the now naked scientist across the desk starring hungrily at the exposed flesh.

Watari beamed as Tatsumi leaned over him placing kisses, nips and lick down his body. He had always wanted to have sex with Tatsumi in his office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood in their office, Tsuzuki cowering in front of his apparently pissed off partner, if that glare was anything to judge by. Tsuzuki gave Hisoka the kicked puppy look, silently begging for his partner to understand his dilemma. Seeing that his silently begging wasn't working Tsuzuki went for plan B, annoy Hisoka until he gave in, a considerably more dangerous plan since he'd already received three new bumps. And it was only eleven! "Hisoka please please please pleeeeeaaaasssse. I don't want to go see Tatsumi. He's meaaannn." Hisoka shot Tsuzuki a look clearly saying 'you're an idiot'. Tsuzuki sighed but kept the whinny tone in his voice "Hisoka, he's been meaner than normal. He's scaryyyy. Hisokaaaa please."

Hisoka sighed realizing that he was getting less work done by sitting here arguing with his partner than if he just took the reports himself. He glance at the stack on new reports sitting on Tsuzuki's desk. "Fine I'll take them but you had better start the new reports while I'm gone or else."

Tsuzuki's curiosity peeked at Hisoka words. "Or else what Hisoka."

Hisoka frowned at his partner, his fist coming down the add the fourth bump on his head in three hours. "If you don't I'll make sure that you don't get any sweets for the next month." Tsuzuki started to whine at Hisoka as Hisoka picked up the finally finished overdue reports and headed towards Tatsumi's office. Tsuzuki sighed and grabbed the first report knowing that if he didn't have a good start Hisoka really would remove all his sweets and one of the most important reasons for existing. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of a month without sweets, and his partner knew all his hiding spot. Tsuzuki quite possibly for the first time in his afterlife began his reports on time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka sighed as he headed for Tatsumi's office. Sometimes he really wondered why he agreed to be a shinigami and why he continued to be partnered with Tsuzuki, the slowest, laziest, sweet crazed shinigami possibly ever. Not that his partner didn't have some good qualities. He sighed 'why was his partner so insane' the thought had him considering everyone else in the office. He sweat dropped when he came to a startling conclusion…'everyone in the office was insane'.

"Hisoka!" Hisoka stopped and turned to see Wakaba running towards him. Relief flooded his sense for a brief second before his walls snapped up to kept the invading emotions out. "Hello Hisoka, where are you going?"

Hisoka starred at the girl wondering what she was up to. He considered not answering the simple question but decided that Wakaba was far to sweet to be up to anything. "I was just heading for Tatsumi's office."

Wakaba gave Hisoka a sweet smile. "Well if you're heading that way could you please take these with you?" Hisoka nodded, Wakaba pushed the stack of reports that she had been carrying into Hisoka arms. Hisoka starred down at the now triple sized pile. "Wakaba-chan who do these reports belong to. Surly they can't all be yours?"

Wakaba smiled sweetly at Hisoka. "Of course they aren't. They belong to everyone in the office." Hisoka starred at Wakaba silently promising never to be deceived by her again. Hisoka's face dropped, the fact that he was now carrying reports for the entire office was a testament to how frightening Tatsumi's mood had been the last week. It also meant that Tsuzuki had been right and that Tatsumi was scary.

Hisoka paled dramatically still starring at Wakaba. "Wakaba-chan is he really that bad."

Wakaba gave him an innocent smile "Good luck Hisoka." Wakaba than disappeared so quickly that Hisoka swore she had teleported away. Hisoka sighed and headed on deciding to hope for the best.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka stopped outside of Tatsumi's office, raised his hand to knock and stopped dead as his empathy flared back up. A tingle began to spread up his hands and across his chest. He was flooded by heat and passion so strongly that he lost himself in the feelings forgetting everything but the sensations that he was now experiencing.

Hisoka closed his eyes and found himself linking to Tatsumi, whose emotions began completely over running Hisoka's own mind. Hisoka stiffened when he felt a phantom caress across his back down to his ass. Kisses began to rain across Hisoka's neck to his jaw and rested against his lips, tongue delving deep into his mouth caressing his tongue. Hisoka felt his eyes close only to open to see golden eyes shining back at him clouded with lust and love. Hisoka let out a silent cry and fell backwards into the wall behind him. Hisoka took one more quickly glance at Tatsumi's office and headed back to his own office. The only proof he'd been there the scattered reports across the floor outside Tatsumi's door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka stumbled into his office almost completely blind to the world around him. Lust was still flooding his system and images from Tatsumi and now Watari were flooding his mind with images he had never wanted to see from two men he could consider friends.

Tsuzuki jumped up from his desk when he noticed Hisoka stumble into the office sweating and completely disorientated. He was over by his partner grabbing his shoulders to try and get his partners attention. "Hisoka. HISOKA!" Tsuzuki began shaking his shoulders.

Hisoka moaned at the contact on his already over sensitive skin. He leaned into the touch moaning loudly when his body came into contact with Tsuzuki's. Hisoka's hands reached up to pull at Tsuzuki's jacket sliding it from his shoulders to pool on the floor. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist pulling him flush against his body dipping his head to kiss the pale lips in front of him. He gasped when he felt Hisoka's tongue running across his bottom lip and slip into his mouth. Tsuzuki's hands wandered up the back of Hisoka's sweater to stroke across his back feeling the slight tingle from the curse marks. His mind wandered slightly away from the moment as he traced the slight energy from the curse that ran across Hisoka's back. "Tsuzuki. Don't."

Tsuzuki jumped at the angry note in Hisoka's voice backing away from Hisoka. Hitting the edge of his desk he starred at Hisoka who was panting glaring at him. Tsuzuki launched into a series of babbled apologies. "Hisoka…I-I'm sorry. I-you…it's…"

Hisoka frowned wondered where all the touches had gone to. His eyes landed on Tsuzuki halfway across the room muttering something. Hisoka forced his hijacked mind away from his thrumming body and to his what his partner was babbling about when they should be busy. Hisoka stalked over to Tsuzuki glaring at him. "Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki shut up raising his eyes to meet Hisoka's ready to apologies again should his partner still be mad only to find his lips caught in another passionate kiss and Hisoka's tongue pushing it's way back into his mouth. Hisoka's hands reached out taking his partners hands in his and placing them on his hips again. Tsuzuki tightened his grip slightly looking up at Hisoka to see his reaction. "It's okay just…just don't think about 'Him."

Tsuzuki nodded hesitantly pulling Hisoka against him as much as possible, only relaxing into the embrace when he felt hands wandering up to his shoulders and pushing him to sit on the desk. Hisoka climbed up to settle on Tsuzuki's lap. Hisoka's hands tangled in Tsuzuki's hair pulling him in to a deep kiss. Then beginning to run down his face, neck and resting briefly at the top of his dress shirt beginning to unbutton his shirt. Tsuzuki's hands moved from Hisoka's waist up to pull the sweater over his head. Hisoka placed a series of small kisses across Tsuzuki's jaw line and down his throat stopping just before reaching his rosy nipple. He hesitated for a second, his shared link with Tatsumi urging him to nip at the rosy peek. Hisoka looked up eyes meet Tsuzuki's, hearing his name as a breathy moan from Tsuzuki pushed the last conscious thought from his mind. His lips descended on the nipple sucking and nipping as his hands wandered lower to undo Tsuzuki's belt pushing his pants open as he reached to lightly brush across Tsuzuki's erection.

Tsuzuki ran his hands from Hisoka waist up his chest to his shoulders and pushed him back far enough to make eye contact as Hisoka eased his way into Tsuzuki's pants. "Hisoka are you sure this…" Tsuzuki's words trailed off as a moan escaped him. Hisoka gave a weak glare at Tsuzuki already pushing himself back towards the warm body. "Of course I'm sure baka."

Tsuzuki pushed him back again to stare into his eyes checking for any sign of hesitation. Seeing nothing but passion and love reflected in his eyes Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka's back. Tsuzuki stood up and reverse their positions so Hisoka sat on the desk. Claiming his lips in a passionate kiss Tsuzuki Ran his hands down Hisoka body to the waist band of his jeans before pulling them off and tossing them to the corner of the room. Tsuzuki's eyes travelled Hisoka's body before he quickly removing his pants and shoes. Tsuzuki leaned over Hisoka resting one hand on his thigh as the other ran up his side before reaching up to rest on his cheek pulling a blushing Hisoka into a deep kiss. Tsuzuki settled himself above Hisoka using his knees to spread Hisoka's legs apart. Hisoka wrapped his legs around Tsuzuki's waist pulling the two as close as possible. Tsuzuki rubbed his lower body against Hisoka's causing both men to moan in pleasure. Lips met again in more heated kisses as hands roamed over every inch of their naked bodies.

Tsuzuki froze as he heard the door to the office open and a chipper voice. "Hisoka I came to check up on you after your visit with…." A curly red hair popped in from the open door words dying instantly as the young girl took in the scene she walked in on. Hisoka's turned to the voice completely shocked to see Wakaba standing in the doorway. Terazuma frowned and pushed himself in the and froze staring at the two men on the desk. "holy shit!"

Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki off him and rolled off behind the desk. Hisoka's mental shield snapped in to place with the shock of the landing. Hisoka grabbed at his sweater that had found it's way draped haphazardly over Tsuzuki's desk chair. How had this all happened? Everything seemed a blur. Hisoka couldn't understand how he ended up making out with Tsuzuki on Tsuzuki's desk. He relaxed a little as he snuck a glance at his partner attempting to convince a giddy Wakaba and a freaking out Terazuma to leave the office. The grin across his face silently convincing Hisoka that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed.


End file.
